Mario Party 3
Mario Party 3 is the 10th collab by TheRunawayGuys. Description August 10, 2013 - December 5, 2013 "It begins again... Again!" Characters This game is Waluigi's debut, with Jon willingly switching from Mario. *Emile as Donkey Kong *Tim as Yoshi *Jon as Waluigi Boards Chilly Waters #'DK (Chugga) - 5 Stars, and 334 Coins' #Waluigi (Jon) - 3 Stars, and 57 Coins #Wario (AI) - 2 Stars, and 76 Coins #''Yoshi (NCS) - 2 Stars, and 12 Coins'' Deep Bloober Sea #'Yoshi (NCS) - 2 Stars, and 7 Coins' #DK (Chugga) - 1 Stars, and 98 Coins #Waluigi (Jon) - 1 Stars, and 55 Coins #''Daisy (AI) - 1 Stars, and 35 Coins'' Spiny Desert #'Yoshi (NCS) - 4 Stars, and 69 Coins' #DK (Chugga) - 3 Stars, and 142 Coins #Peach (AI) - 3 Stars, and 66 Coins #''Waluigi (Jon) - 0 Stars, and 117 Coins'' Woody Woods #'Yoshi (NCS) - 3 Stars, and 51 Coins' #DK (Chugga) - 3 Stars, and 30 Coins #Waluigi (Jon) - 3 Stars, and 18 Coins #''Luigi (AI) - 2 Stars, and 38 Coins'' Creepy Cavern #'Waluigi (Jon) - 3 Stars, and 40 Coins' #Mario (AI) - 2 Stars, and 611 Coins #Yoshi (NCS) - 2 Stars, and 11 Coins #''DK (Chugga) - 1 Stars, and 204 Coins'' Waluigi's Island #'DK (Chugga) - 3 Stars, and 40 Coins' #Waluigi (Jon) - 2 Stars, and 13 Coins #Yoshi (NCS) - 1 Stars, and 16 Coins #''Wario (AI) - 1 Stars, and 13 Coins'' Overall Wins #'NCS - 3' #Chugga - 2 #Jon - 1 #''AI - 0'' Duel Maps Gate Guy #'DK (Chugga) - 5 Hearts, and 0 Coins' #''Waluigi (Jon) - 3 Hearts, and 116 Coins'' Arrowhead #'Waluigi (Jon) - 3 Hearts, and 33 Coins' #''Yoshi (NCS) - 0 Hearts, and 20 Coins'' Pipesqueak #'DK (Chugga) - 5 Hearts, and 90 Coins' #''Yoshi (NCS) - 3 Hearts, and 62 Coins'' Blowhard #'Waluigi (Jon) - 5 Hearts, and 21 Coins' #''DK (Chugga) - 0 Hearts, and 70 Coins'' Mr. Mover # Waluigi (Jon) - 1 Hearts, and 14 Coins #'' Yoshi (NCS) - 0 Hearts, and 19 Coins'' Backtrack #'Yoshi (NCS) - 4 Hearts, and 49 Coins' #''DK (Chugga) - 3 Hearts, and 90 Coins'' Overall Wins #'Jon - 3' #Chugga - 2 #''NCS - 1'' Bonus Stars Mini-Game Star *Emile: 3 *Tim: 0 *Jon: 0 *AI: 3 Coin Star *Emile: 3 *Tim: 0 *Jon: 0 *AI: 3 Happening Star *Emile: 1 *Tim: 3 *Jon: 4 *AI: 1 Trivia *From this game on, Jon changes his choice of character from Mario to the newly added Waluigi Memorable Moments *BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZB (Emile botched it at the end) *WHY THE THANK YOU? *OH, NO! I'M A MILLIONAIRE! (Mario had won Game Guy's Magic Boxes to earn 596 Coins - having started with 149 and successfully pulled a double-or-nothing - but was still in last place at that time despite his huge Coin Star advantage) *Chuggaa's rude-awakening on Waluigi's Island, Jon's payback for "WHY THE THANK YOU?!" *The Chance Time at Woody Woods where Chuggaa has to give two stars to Jon, an AI-controlled Chance Time that made up for Jon's error on Bowser's Magma Mountain. *Jon screwing up on Swing and Swipe; the EASIEST Item Minigame, by hitting the wrong Baby Bowser *Wario dueling Jon for one coin *Three hidden blocks in a row on the first turn of Spiny Desert *"99 BOTTLES OF TURNS ON THE WALL!" *Jon bought a magic lamp at Toad's item store and never got the chance to use it. Nearly happens again with a Lakitu Orb at Neon Heights, having been planning to save it for a guaranteed Star, but in the end manages to get into a position with a chance to win the board. Category:Let's Plays (LPs) Category:Mario Let's Plays Category:Nintendo 64 Let's Plays Category:Mario Party Series